gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
You Can't Stop The Beat
You Can't Stop The Beat es una canción presentada en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, interpretada por New Directions. La versión original pertenece al musical Hairspray. Esta canción está incluída en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio The Purple Piano Project, luego de que Will anima a los miembros de New Directions a continuar haciendo música a pesar de todo, en la sala de música, Rachel comienza a cantar las primeras estrofas de la canción. Luego todos la siguen, en una escena que vemos en el auditorio, donde todos están vestidos de color púrpura. La canción tiene solos de Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie y Mercedes, en el auditorio del colegio. Letra Rachel You cant stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girl You know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But i just cannot stand still Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then i found my way Cause you can't stop the beat Five, six, seven, eight! Rachel y Finn Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But i never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat! Kurt You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea Artie You can try and stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be Kurt And if they try to stop us, Artie, I'll call the N Double A C P Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way Cause you can't stop the beat Kurt y Artie Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Cause you cant stop the beat! Mercedes Oh oh oh You can't stop today As it comes speeding down the track Child, yesterday is hist'ry And it's never coming back Mercedes y New Directions 'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day Mercedes And it don't know white from black New Directions Yeah! Mercedes y New Directions 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way 'Cause you cant stop the beat Tina y New Directions Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop ths paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat! Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah Aah, aah, aah Videos thumb|left|300px|La versión completa Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Purple Piano Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina